


Entre penteados e presilhas

by angxxl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, Langa - Freeform, M/M, Ranga - Freeform, SOFT AS FUCK, lanki, reki - Freeform, renga, skate - Freeform, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: Langa não aguentava o cabelo lhe atrapalhando a cada manobra. Porém, para sua surpresa, Reki havia notado aquilo e iria propor uma solução para aquele problema.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Entre penteados e presilhas

Os fios azulados moviam-se de acordo com o corpo de seu dono, de longe era bonito de se ver e de perto acabava sendo magnífico em presenciar o Hasegawa, ou Snow como chamavam durante os eventos do “S”, treinar. A paixão pelo que fazia era notório e aquilo deixava a área onde treinava virar um local para admirar o rapaz, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer tipo de plateia ali. 

Para o rapaz era normal sentir os fios macios acariciarem seu rosto a cada manobra, porém sabia que o cabelo havia crescido de forma significativa esses últimos tempos e não conseguia achar um tempo entre a escola, a loja onde trabalhava e os treinos, esses cada vez mais intensos e duradouros. Ficando inviável procurar um barbeiro ou alguém que poderia lhe ajudar quanto ao corte de cabelo.

Suspirou, deixando o ar que saía de sua boca ir contra os fios azulados, podendo vê-los acompanhar aquela forma indefinida para logo voltarem ao local de origem, os olhos do skatista. Os fios maiores acabavam atrapalhando sua visão em alguns momentos, ajudando-o até a cair em meio a uma manobra ou outra. 

Deveria cortar o mais rápido possível, mas não tinha como ir e também não conhecia ninguém. Talvez perguntasse a Reki depois, ele devia conhecer alguém ou até mesmo levá-lo depois. 

— Langa, Langa. — a voz animada do Kyan se fez presente, logo a figura ruiva chamava o amigo com a mão, agitando-a para chamar a atenção do outro. — Vem cá, vem logo! — Completou revirando os olhos, por vezes odiava aquela calmaria do rapaz. 

Sem pressa o Hasegawa voltou a arrumar a prancha no chão, subindo no shape para se aproximar do amigo mais rápido, ou sabia que ele iria lhe buscar da pior forma possível. 

— Agora feche os olhos, vou testar algo. — O rapaz exibia um sorriso amplo quando pôde ver Hasegawa perto de si, quase como um vilão em seu ápice dentro da história, tão animado quanto normalmente. 

Langa apenas pode obedecer o amigo, fechando os olhos enquanto podia sentir as mãos de Reki lhe tocar os fios claros, logo podendo senti-los presos por algo. Entreabriu os olhos para apreciar a visão do outro ficar na ponta dos pés para arrumar seu cabelo, não deixando de notar o quão próximos estavam, tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração alheia bater contra seu rosto pelo tempo em que ele arrumava os fios rebeldes. 

Observou o rapaz se afastar, colocando uma mão na cintura enquanto passava o dedo pela ponta do nariz para avaliar a obra-prima que havia feito. O sorriso ladino acompanhava-o, ainda mais quando podia ver melhor o rosto de Langa. 

Sem conseguir se conter, Langa pegou seu celular para ver como estava, logo abrindo a câmera do aparelho e podendo ver os fios azulados presos por dois elásticos, como uma pequena e desajeitada “maria-chiquinha”, mesmo que os fios estivessem saído do elástico, voltando a ficar à frente dos olhos claros. 

Revirou os olhos antes de focar em Reki, esse que exibia seu celular enquanto, provavelmente, tirava diversas fotos suas. Tinha certeza que era para lhe zoar depois, ergueu a mão para tirar os elásticos, recebendo um leve tapa do outro. Logo, podendo tê-lo perto de si novamente, tão próximo que poderia rodeá-lo com os braços, mantê-lo ali para sempre. 

— Pronto, você fica bonito com o cabelo preso. — Reki comentou, o rosto levemente avermelhado enquanto olhava para o outro. 

O Hasegawa apenas pôde sentir o rosto rubro, tão quente quanto o asfalto aos seus pés. Mesmo que tentasse evitar ou esconder, o sorriso animado insistia em se exibir. Da mesma forma que podia sentir o coração bater forte contra a caixa torácica, sem conseguir se conter deixou-se apreciar a atenção que ganhava de Reki. Feliz por tê-lo ao seu lado de qualquer forma. 

**Author's Note:**

> apenas uma besteirinha pra aquecer o coração. espero que tenham gostado.  
> a fanfic foi inspirada nessa fanart aqui: https://twitter.com/pildw/status/1360188155115274241


End file.
